


Doghouse

by ThePackWantstheD



Series: The Human in You [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dog Jokes, M/M, physical fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Barbara knows what model we buy because I’m at IKEA so often!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doghouse

Ryan opened his mouth as the door swung open and Gavin rushed inside only to be cut off by Michael screaming after him, “Get back here you shit head!”

"Don’t-" Ryan began. He squeezed his eyes shut as Michael launched himself at Gavin.

There was a loud crash before he heard Jack sigh, “There goes the table again.”

Ryan listened to the crashing for a second before screaming, “Would you two cut it out already!”

"He scratched my car!" Michael shouted, his arm locked around Gavin’s neck.

Gavin scratched at Michael’s arm. “Only because you were such a jerk last night! I was supposed to get Jack to myself but you just had to come in from the shower!”

"I wasn’t going to sit in there naked," Michael hissed back.

Ryan cut it out, “Stop acting like a bunch of children and put the table back together you idiots!”

"Um…Ryan," Ray murmured. Ryan’s gaze snapped over to him to find him holding up a pile of splinters. "I don’t think we can put it together this time."

Ryan let out a frustrated scream, “That’s the fifth time this month! Barbara knows what model I buy, I’ve been there so often.”

"Isn’t that just because she spends so much time over here?" Gavin questioned. "I mean she is a member of Burnie’s pack and they flow in and out of here almost as often as us."

"Not the point!" Ryan declared. He grabbed his keys from the hook.

"Everyone back outside! We’re still training," Geoff declared as he entered the house, sweat dripping from his forehead. He glanced at Ryan as he pulled on his coat. "Where are you going? Aren’t we going for dinner once we finish?"

"I have to go buy a new table! And a doghouse too while I’m at it - maybe they’ll start listening when they have fleas!"


End file.
